One Day
by Cegahkk7
Summary: They thought they'd always be together. Their friends thought they'd always be together. But Fate had different plans than the happily ever after ones the couple had intended.


Monica slammed her front door shut and ran to her room, ignoring the stares of her friends. She wiped the tears from her face and attempted to fix her ruined makeup.

It had been two months since they had broken up and he was already with another woman. She should have known it was too good to be true. No one that perfect ever stayed in Monica's life.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Monica sat on her bed and looked at her door. A new batch of tears rose when she thought of the many times he used to do that. Simply knock on her door. Monica kicked her shoes off, not worried about where they landed, and crawled to the top of her bed, wrapping herself in her blankets.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"Monica, sweetie, let me in," she heard Rachel's voice. Monica turned away from the door. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

Rachel cracked the door and peered at her best friend. She wondered what had gotten into her as she walked over and sat beside Monica, rubbing her back.

"What happened?"

Monica couldn't control the flood that poured out of her eyes. She turned to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist, sobbing.

"He's with someone else now! He's moved on! He doesn't love me anymore, Rach," Monica choked out.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. You know we're always here for you, right? Me, Phoebe, Ross, and Joey are always here for you," Rachel cooed.

"I know. But I want the one person I can't have. I want Chandler," Monica whispered before she broke down once more.

"How's she doin'?" Joey asked as Rachel closed Monica's door.

"She's asleep now, but she's definitely upset." Rachel sighed and plopped down in the chair.

"What happened?" Ross asked.

"Apparently, Chandler brought a date to her restaurant." A chorus of 'awws'

erupted around the room.

"How could he?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I know! I wouldn't think Chandler was even that low!" Ross cried, fumed that his sister was unhappy. He thought Chandler was his best friend.

"I can't believe it!" Joey said.

Rachel nodded and yawned. It had been a rough afternoon.

~~o0o~~

Chandler plopped himself down on the same barstool he sat at on every Friday night since the breakup and waved the bartender over.

"Usual?" Tim asked. Chandler nodded and rubbed his face.

Moments later he accepted his drink, scotch on the rocks with a twist, her favorite. He nodded his appreciation and took a sip.

"How was the date?" Tim asked.

Chandler glanced up at the man and took another sip of his drink. His new friend, Tim, decided it was time for Chandler to get back in the game and set him up with blind date.

"She chose the restaurant Monica works at," Chandler sighed and the bartender grimaced.

"That must have been bad."

"That's not even the worst part. The girl, what was her name, Vivian, asked to compliment the chef," Tim inhaled through his teeth, "so I was sitting inches away from where she was standing and listened as Vivian praised her on her food."

"Ouch, I'm really sorry man."

"You should've seen her face. It was horrible."

"Maybe you're not ready to get back in the game yet."

"Ya think?" Tim clapped him on the shoulder before scurrying off to attend to another customer.

Chandler cursed himself under his breath and downed the rest of his drink, signaling for another. He was in for a rough night.

~~o0o~~

Monica woke with a headache. Probably from crying herself to sleep the night before. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser, taking out pajamas. She pulled Chandler's shirt over her head and hung it back on it's spot at the back of her closet.

It was the only shirt she kept. The only shirt she couldn't bear to get rid of. She slept in it almost every night and somehow, it still seemed to smell like him.

She changed into her pajamas and caught a glance at her clock.

 _6:48_

She had plenty time to collect herself before the gang began to arrive. She cautiously made her way out of her room, not surprised to see Ross sleeping on the couch.

Monica knew they'd be staring at her later, sending her sympathetic glances. She knew they meant well but it didn't always help. She knew they talked about the situation when she wasn't around, too. But that didn't mean she didn't think about him.

In fact, he was the only person she thought about. She used to have to keep herself busy so she couldn't think about him. But now it brought a wave of peace over her.

Well, not anymore.

Now all she thought about was the two of them spending the rest of their lives together. Getting married, having kids, growing old together. Things that she thought she and Chandler would get to do together.

" _We have a couple out here that wants to compliment the chef!"_

 _Monica smiled and took her hat off. She loved this part._

" _What table?"_

" _Table six. Over there, close to the window," Marty said and pointed._

 _Monica's eyes followed her finger and her smiled dropped. She could feel her face drain its color. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and nodded, walking over to the table._

" _Hello, my name's Monica Geller," she said and put on her best, fake smile._

 _The woman began to rattle on, for what seemed like centuries, about how well prepared and served Monica's food was, but Monica could only think about the man sitting across from her._

 _How could he bring_ a date _to Monica's restaurant and proceed to 'compliment the chef'. How could he do that to her?_

 _Monica dared a glance at him but was met with the top of his head. He was so focused on his plate that he didn't even hear her leave._

 _Once safely in the kitchen she tore her apron off and left her sous chef in charge, unable to work knowing he was out there with another woman._

 _She grabbed her coat and purse and ran out into the busy New York streets._


End file.
